Jess
Jess is one of the most popular OCs in The Amazing World of Gumball fandom.Although the creator is unsure of how old Jess should be,she/he considers her to be 16.She has a tattoo on her back.She likes eating fruit.She is also in love with Gumball and often shows signs of affection (which occasionally infuriates Penny) and she is seen to be very friendly because she has a large amount of friends.She hates not being able to do anything.Most Friday nights,she goes to the disco because of her love for dancing.Surprisingly,She shows affection for Damien as well and later marries him and they have one child. Relationships Gumball Gumball x Jess Darwin Damien Jeff Gallery Jess transparent tawog ng by tawogfan2000-d6hh0c3.png It s time jess by mike ta-d64ubbp.jpg 43212842257832o65cz45ru3.png Rq being together is special by kenya1130-d6xsdb2.jpg Request kei limepie by warfreak1st-d6is03i.jpg Music with yuri by sfinje-d6qs34p.jpg Ballroom blitz by warfreak1st-d6sunuv.png picasion_com_35451e1848c2723fc3cf1cde8d3dca5a_by_sfinje-d5ynpgp.gif amiconi_by_sfinje-d5w9wpt.jpg jess_by_sfinje-d6h6m5n.jpg gumball__the_trouble_with_girls__by_wani_ramirez-d5tj81b.jpg S m2 poster promo 2004 ft gumball and jess by tawogfan2000-d6ruckz.jpg Talking about boys tawog by tawogfan2000-d6vkkez.jpg I m here the film by sfinje-d6u3d7e.jpg I could be the one new year art tawog rema by tawogfan2000-d70m8us.png Gumballxjess by dasimstoon2012-d6656jq.jpg Jessthewasp by pumpkinlol-d8krdqa.png Request kei limepie by warfreak1st-d6qw8bu.png Ro bert gift to sfinje by henrykhaung-d79dgmw.png The new watterson s d d d d by 4eyez95-d683r9n.jpg Gift to jessy by natoman2-d79c31f.png Tawog season 2 ocs by tawogfan2000-d6petgx.jpg A lucky hornet by leonardo2012fan-d6q0zrp.png Jess and gumball infected by sfinje-d67ivf7.jpg Request toon2012 by sfinje-d5qmgcg.jpg Ro bert and jess by neonimbus526-da5h81t.jpg _contest__jess_by_ksmanga01-d9beug2.jpg|Anime a_great_couples__tawog_ng_by_tawogfan2000-d6jce2s.png captain_rex_and_jess_by_testabuddy05-d65rmzc.png jess_by_kidaroogumball-d8uuyvi.png it_s_time_poster__2013__by_tawogfan2000-d6vt11a.png moar_ro_bert_and_jess_doodles____by_henrykhaung-d9kv3hj.png jess_s_first_clone_trooper_squad_by_testabuddy05-d65vub6.png oc_collage__d_by_danny_of_tawog-d60hqpj.jpg rq__double_dating_time_by_neonimbus526-d9tz5e6.jpg sfinje_jess_by_yuriandsonicfan-d7u8of4.png untitled_drawing_by_maggiemeg1234-d5v55ar.png What if mr small was my daddy by sfinje-d91ys7k.jpg I m here comic second part by sfinje-d69jrwm.jpg He likes you by aeon borealis-d5xhihq.jpg Casablanca no 3 by aeon borealis-d5uzsw7.jpg Can i have this dance contest entry by leonardo2012fan-d6hxjt6.png Hysteria jessxjeff by sfinje-d6x29ms.jpg You are beautiful black and white by sfinje-d6ufgeg.jpg Tawog human form 3 by dasimstoon2012-d5to28w.jpg My oc jess by sfinje-d5ps9wo.jpg Jess rainbow by sfinje-d5rvb4n.jpg I could be the one tawog by dasimstoon2012-d5x8t4v.jpg Happy b day jess by dasimstoon2012-d5x8rjz.jpg Fly with me tawog by dasimstoon2012-d5x4pia.jpg Evil jeff by sfinje-d74sekt.jpg A whispering talk tawog by dasimstoon2012-d63wh92.jpg Up to ecstasy by sfinje-d5rdb2u.jpg A night in paris contest entry by mike ta-d6j2j40.jpg Jess my baby by kei limepie-d6jctur.png I m here tribute by filthyphantom-d67guvy.png buon_compleanno__jess__by_cartoondude95-d5sxtjv.jpg hello_juan__tawog_by_dasimstoon2012-d5wx78e.jpg jess_by_cartoondude95-d5qrtzl.jpg naughty_jess_by_testabuddy05-d6inc54.png|Bikini my_horrible_ocs_of_tawog_by_sfinje-d5f8ksr.jpg sexy_jess_sketch_by_cartoondude95-d5x8690.jpg Elmore s last stand by dempseyfan-d6hhnl3.jpg 20130304 210930 by cartoondude95-d5x866n.jpg jeff_n_jess_by_sfinje-d7uj3o4.jpg yandere_simulator__by_sfinje-dajh302.jpg happy_birthday_ruby__by_sfinje-d684h2d.jpg ready_for_paintball__by_midnight_wolfi3-d65g2a8.jpg air_buddies_by_happytreefriendfan-d64ltr3.jpg in_the_woods_by_midnight_wolfi3-d658sf2.jpg jess_fanart_by_ilovekirby97-d63dq9w.jpg Young Jess.png|Young Happy birthday jared by sfinje-d5z33so.jpg Freestyle tawog doodle dump by filthyphantom-d696hpb.jpg Rogue assault by project rapto-da5pien.jpg Ro bert s love interest by henrykhaung-d7it6ox.png Ro bert and jess by henrykhaung-d7qgbw3.png do_you_wanna_be_my_sweet_valentine__by_sfinje-d5u4d2h.jpg group_photo_by_toaoflight3690-d5ygt70.png jess_rainbow_by_thesonicartist295-d5z9wls.jpg it_s_time_poster_2013__essence__by_tawogfan2000-d6vt0l2.png Sketch art tawog sg4 by tawogfan2000-d6pk0gs.jpg Sketch tawog 2013 by dasimstoon2012-d5v8xlt.jpg The skull tawog invented episode by toon2012-d5rcd0c.jpg Valentine s day gift sfinje by dasimstoon2012-d5v3uer.jpg You two are my best friend tawog by dasimstoon2012-d5y3482.jpg Your first kiss tawog by dasimstoon2012-d5wsp2h.jpg Something s never change by mike ta-d6qjqv3.jpg Friendly meeting toon2012 by dasimstoon2012-d5rgj89.jpg Heavens above by aeon borealis-d645299.jpg Random sketches by sfinje-d62u6qb.jpg Leo and jess marmaid by sfinje-dausnf7.jpg So you have wings colored by sfinje-davey6j.jpg Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Gumball's Team Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG OCS Category:Humans Category:Female Characters